1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antibiotic and a process for preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the antibiotic: 3-(5,7-dimethyl-2-hydroxy-4-oxo-6,8-decadienyl)-glutarimide designated as Antibiotic TS-885.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various antibiotics and other compounds have been prepared by cultivating Streptomyces strains which include compounds such as protomycin and streptimidone which have been disclosed in the following publications:
R. R. Frohardt, H. W. Dion, Z. L. Jakubowski, A. Ryder, J. C. French, and Q. R. Bartz, Journal of the American Chemical Society, 81 5500(1959);
P. W. R. Woo. H. W. Dion and Q. R. Bartz, ibid., 83 3085(1961); F. F. van Tamelen and V. Haarstad, ibid., 82,2974 (1960); Francis Johnson, N. A. Starkovsky and William D. Gurowitz, ibid., 37, 3492(1965);
R. Sugawara and A. Matsumae, Journal of Antibiotics 16A 111(1963). This invention is concerned with the preparation and isolation of another, previously unknown antibiotic from Streptomyces.